Silent Scream
by YandereGirl828
Summary: Lamar was hurt, beaten and raped by Stretch. Franklin saved him, but he was sorry and feels bad with guilt. He also felt sad that he wasn't there in time. Can he help and be there for Lamar now? (Warning - Rape, Depression, Angst, etc.)
1. Chapter 1 - That Happened

It was dark out, at night. It's 9:32pm.

Franklin was laying on the couch, on his back. He was staring at the ceiling, in a slight thought.

It's slightly dark in that living room. It was lit a little bit from the tv screen, it being on low volume. There was two empty beer bottles on the table near him.

He also had a slight stare through his brown eyes, as he was thinking.

Franklin hasn't talked to his best friend, Lamar in awhile. It's been a few weeks. He wants to. He wanted that friendship he had with him back. They have a good relationship.

Sure that Lamar gets into trouble and annoys Frank sometimes. But, this didn't happen after they weren't talking.

Franklin felt bad about that. It's not like he is ignoring him. He just doesn't want Lamar to get hurt, considering the things he does for Trevor and Michael.

He couldn't deny it. He misses him. Having Lamar around.

Also, lately he's feeling that way again. For years, Franklin had feelings for Lamar. Still does. He just never said anything. He kept it to himself. He pushed that feeling down. He didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about Lamar now, reminding him of this again.

Franklin shaked all these thoughts away.

He sighed softly, to himself. He sat up on there. Then, he heard a noise. His phone was on the couch. He grabs it, looking at the screen now. He got a text. It was Tanisha. She texted, telling him that Lamar was in trouble again.

Franklin gets up, putting the phone in the pocket, of his jeans. He grabbed his jacket and puts it on. He also was grabbing his gun, a pistol. He quickly runs out the door now, closing it behind himself.

He gets into his sliver car, driving away after that.

* * *

Franklin got there, stopping the car and getting out. He sees some guys, Ballas shooting at him. He shoots at them back. He kills most of those guys, a few of them run away. He knocked out a guy at the front door.

Then, Franklin ran into the warehouse, his gun still in his right hand.

"I'm coming, Lamar!" Franklin said, although he doubted that anyone heard him.

He ran up the stairs. He saw a door, running over to it. He hears noises from inside. But, he couldn't tell what they were. Maybe breathing?

Franklin opened it and walked into that room.

His eyes widened at what he was looking at.

Lamar had cuts and bruises on his face. He was bend over a table, his pants and boxers down. He had tears in his eyes. Stretch was thrusting into him with a smirk on his lips.

Stretch was raping Lamar..

Franklin's heart stopped, as he got a dark look in his eyes. He aimed his gun at Stretch's head, pulling the trigger. He shot him.

Stretch was on the ground now, he's dead.

Franklin quickly ran over to Lamar. He pulled Lamar's boxers and pants up. He noticed some blood was running down Lamar's upper thigh, right leg as well.

Lamar collapsed on the ground, falling to his knees, then laying there.

Franklin kneeled down. He sat down near him. He pulled Lamar into his arms.

"It's okay. Lamar, you're going to be alright." he said to him.

Lamar didn't talk and just closed his eyes.

Franklin gets up again. He carried Lamar out of there. He puts his friend into the back of his car. He got in and started driving again.

He takes Lamar to the hospital, heading there.


	2. Chapter 2 - After Everything

_Franklin carried Lamar out of there. He puts his friend into the back of his car. He got in and started driving again. _

_He takes Lamar to the hospital, heading there._

* * *

Lamar was laying in the hospital bed, sleeping.

Franklin had lied (saying he was Lamar's brother) to the female doctor, so that he would get the truth.

That doctor told him that Lamar had a few cuts and bruises on his face. Over his right eye and lower lip. He was bleeding because of being ripped open slightly inside during the attack. They gave Lamar something to knock out and calm him down. They stitched the open wound closed. This doctor and nurses were all female, because Lamar wouldn't let any male doctors touch him.

Franklin knew why, the doctors did too.

They understood, letting a female doctor take care of him.

Franklin nods his head after the doctor was finished talking. She told him where Lamar's room was. He thanked her and left. He walks down the hallway and into room 215.

He sat down in a chair, near the bed. He stares at Lamar. He was glad that Lamar looked peaceful, while asleep. Even if it's for a little while.

* * *

_Two Days Later - _

Lamar was allowed to leave the hospital now. Franklin gave clothes to him. Lamar changed, getting dressed while Franklin signed the papers.

After that, they were walking outside and over to Franklin's car, getting in.

Franklin drives to his house.

They walked inside.

Franklin had already grabbed Lamar's stuff yesterday, putting those clothes and other things into the guest bedroom for Lamar. He had convinced Lamar to stay with him.

Chop noticed them and ran over.

Lamar kneeled down, touching the dog's fur with his hands and hugging him.

He had a small smile. "I missed you too, Chop." he said, in a quiet voice.

Chop made a noise, sensing something wrong with Lamar.

Franklin was also worried about Lamar.

Lamar gets up, standing now.

"Your stuff is in the guest bedroom, over there, the door is near the bathroom." Franklin explained to him.

"Thanks." Lamar said, quietly again. He didn't look at Franklin as he walked away and into that room.

After Lamar had went into the room and closed the door, Franklin sat down on the couch.

Chop lays down, near Franklin's feet.

Franklin had a slight sad look, he is full with worry. He feels bad, guilty that he didn't get to Lamar in time. He felt that it was slightly his fault, that Lamar got hurt in this way. How could he let this happen to his best friend?

Although, he was glad about something. Lamar didn't talk for awhile, those two days in the hospital. But, he's starting to talk, even if Lamar is only talking quietly for now, Franklin was still glad. It's hopeful, although he does miss Lamar being loud, happy, and full of life. Right now, his friend is quiet, his eyes not lit up in happiness but maybe eventually, Lamar will open up again. Or at least, Franklin hoped that he would.


	3. Chapter 3 - His Nightmare

_"__Thanks." Lamar said, quietly again. He didn't look at Franklin as he walked away and into that room. _

Lamar had closed the door. He lays on the bed.

He was really tired, falling asleep. He was closing his eyes now. He is sleeping peacefully again. But, that didn't last long.

* * *

Lamar was having a nightmare, his eyes shut tightly like he couldn't open them. It was a bad memory that he could not get out of. He was remembering it, what happened to him, over and over again.

In this **nightmare**.

It was a bitter and cold feeling.. That he felt..

Lamar didn't want to hear what Franklin was saying. Even if it was true. He always gets into trouble, then his best friend saves him.

Although, it was too late to be helped or saved fully. It had happened. Why did it?

Lamar knew Franklin was right. One of those days, he'd be killed. He never thought this would happen to him. By Stretch of all people.

He was raped…

Lamar was pinned there onto that desk, bend over, his pants and boxers aggressively pulled down.

He could do nothing, but stay there, taking it. Slight tears in his eyes.

Stretch was roughly pounding into him with an evil-like smirk, a grin that haunted Lamar now.

Lamar held onto the end of the desk. He wanted to scream, yell out, beg him to stop. But, he was quiet, his mouth wouldn't open.

He cried, those tears falling down. He was in his thoughts.

_N-No...no.. It hurts… _

_Help..s-save me.. _

_Franklin… _

Lamar silently hoped Franklin would come and save him, like he always did.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

Then, Lamar opened them again. He was still in the bed. He was sweating and felt tears in his eyes, after that nightmare.

Lamar had cried in his sleep.

He didn't care, his heart hurt. He grabbed the pillow now, hugging it as he cries again.


	4. Chapter 4 - It's Okay Now

_Lamar had cried in his sleep. _

_He didn't care, his heart hurt. He grabbed the pillow now, hugging it as he cries again._

* * *

**_Three Days Later - _**

Lamar was still staying at Franklin's house, with him. He sleeps in the upstairs bedroom. He rarely comes out, he is always in his room. He's sleeping in the bed, in the dark.

He was sad, depressed. His thoughts were bad, his heart still hurts. He also had nightmares every night. He has a blanket over himself, as he cried silently, tears falling down from his eyes.

Lamar didn't want to make Franklin worry, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to be alone.

He wasn't talking or opening up, like Franklin had hoped. Although, Frank didn't mind. He understands, if even a little bit.

* * *

Franklin was downstairs, in his room, the door closed. It was dark in there. He was laying on the bed, on his back now. He was also staring at the ceiling again, in a deep thought.

He should've gotten there sooner. None of this would have happened. They would've been laughing about Lamar getting kidnapped later. But instead it didn't. His best friend, Lamar got beaten, raped and it was all his fault. Why didn't he get there and save Lamar again before it happened? Franklin thought this, to himself.

Franklin closes his eyes and kept seeing himself shooting Stretch in the head.

Stretch deserved that death after what he did to Lamar.

After everything that happened, Franklin was still worrying about his friend.

Franklin sighed to himself. Then, he gets up, off his bed. He walks upstairs and to the door of the guest bedroom, now Lamar's room. He knocked on the door.

"Lamar, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Lamar's voice was still quiet.

Franklin walked in, closing the door behind himself.

* * *

Franklin was standing near him. Then, he sat down on the bed, next to Lamar.

They were sitting on the edge of the bed, together.

Everything was silent, again now.

Franklin looked at Lamar.

Lamar stares at him. "What?"

"Nothing, dawg..are you okay?" Franklin asked, in a worried voice.

That question really hurt Lamar, he got angry now.

"Do I look okay, Franklin?! Have you been raped before? Do you know how it feels!?" Lamar said, yelled to him, angrily.

Franklin's eyes were wide for a second, then normal again. He looked hurt, but understands what Lamar is saying.

Lamar's eyes also widened, he didn't want to be angry towards his best friend. He's the only thing he has left.

"I-I'm sorry, Franklin. I didn't mean…"

"Lamar, it's fine."

Franklin touched Lamar's shoulder with his hand, gently.

Lamar flinched, still looking at the ground. He tries to relax. It's just Franklin and he wouldn't hurt him.

"Sorry…" Franklin said

"No, it's okay…" Lamar replied

"Not only for that, but I'm also sorry that I wasn't there. I should've got there, this wouldn't of happen to you." Franklin talked, in a sad tone of voice.

"It's alright. I'm here and Stretch is dead. You shouldn't blame yourself, it's not your fault." Lamar told him.

Franklin got closer. "Why are you trying to comfort me, homie? It should be the other way around."

Lamar just smiled slightly and softly. It was a sad smile, but still, Franklin was glad to see it.

His heart hurts every time he remembers seeing Lamar getting raped. He saved him. But he didn't get there in time. He remembered killing Stretch, the bullet going through his head.

Franklin just wanted to be there for him. Lamar is his best friend, although he can't deny something. He had a crush on Lamar for years. That crush turned into strong feelings for him.

Lamar felt the same, he also has feelings for Franklin. When Stretch raped him, he didn't have sex with guys before that. He was kinda hoping Franklin would've been his first.

He looked down at the ground again, then upwards at Franklin.

Franklin slowly wraps his arms around him, he hugs Lamar.

Lamar lets him, as he hugs back, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He felt warm and safe with him. He liked Franklin holding him.

Franklin held him, close in his arms.

"Everything is going to be okay." Franklin whispered to him.

Lamar nodded at that.

They looked, stared into each other's eyes.

Franklin leaned in and kissed Lamar's lips, gently.

Lamar let him do that.

Franklin pulled away after a minute. His forehead was on Lamar's forehead.

Franklin smiles a little bit.

Lamar had a smile again. He felt happy now, with him.

After that, they lay down on that bed.

They cuddled as Lamar was still in Franklin's arms.

Franklin was thinking to himself.

It was all over. Everything will be alright now.

Franklin is still in his thoughts again.

He was going to be there, he was going to protect Lamar, always. After all, he loves him.


End file.
